This description relates to advanced text editors, which may use scalable fonts.
In the ever-expanding connectivity and information sharing capabilities provided by computing devices, computer networks (e.g., the Internet) etc., various types of assets (e.g., electronic documents) such as web assets (e.g., websites, webpages, etc.) have been developed to assist with the transfer of information. Along with the almost explosive development of such assets, the content being presented by such assets has similarly grown. Text, audio, video, etc. is being incorporated into assets such as web assets to provide a more efficient and enjoyable viewing experience. For example, different languages, imagery, etc. may be included in assets to tailor content for characteristics of a viewer such as their geographical location. However, providing such rich content does not come without some constraints. For example, creating the content for such assets may appear difficult for developers unfamiliar with the variety of possible content and presentation styles.